


Unfettered

by cywscross



Series: Teen Wolf Bingo 1 [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-19
Updated: 2015-11-19
Packaged: 2018-05-02 09:22:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5243039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cywscross/pseuds/cywscross
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Prompt(s):</strong> [Cora Hale]</p><p>
  <em>The fire turned her into a lone wolf, and Beacon Hills threatened to trap her again, so she left. Even the tattered remains of her broken family couldn’t make her give her freedom up.</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfettered

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at edits. I don't think I was supposed to do graphics for my bingo card but I got curious and decided to take a clumsy stab at it.

 

 


End file.
